


Flirt

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He honestly thinks I'd fall for his obvious flirtations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt

That cheeky bastard. He honestly thinks I'd fall for his obvious flirtations. He thinks he's being so smart with those coy words and winks he sends my way from time to time.

 

I took them for granted until I noticed him direct them at someone else too.

 

I had been living inside this bubble thinking that I was the only one at the receiving end of this behavior. I felt like a fool and I might have barked at him, “Stop flirting around and get back to work.” too many times.

 

His face fell each time he saw my anger. He did apologize for his behavior.

 

Only good thing that came out of it was that he stopped flirting with others.

 

What I hated was that he stopped flirting with me as well.  


End file.
